Measured Steps
by ProHeaux
Summary: Jazmine learns about love, forgiveness and letting go through Huey Freeman's attempts at redemption. Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. All rights go to the rightful owners._

 _AN:_ _This is quite literally the first story I've ever written, so any feedback would help me decide whether to continue. (:_

* * *

 _Snap!_

"Son of a b- Are you kidding me? "

Jazmine glared at her reflection in the mirror, specifically on the hair brush still lodged in her mane. She took one look at the broken handle of the brush in her hand before tossing it onto the counter in frustration.

"Why do I even try?"

Before she could begin extracting said brush from her curls, her ringtone blared from the bedroom.

She ran into the other room, diving onto the bed to reach for her phone on the nightstand. Jazmine glanced at the screen and it read _Mom_ ; she hit accept.

'Hey mom.'

' _Hey sweetie, how are you?'_

As always, hearing her mom's loving tone made Jazmine homesick. She loved her cozy apartment in Chicago, but there was always a part of her that longed for Woodcrest.

'I'm good, mama. Almost done packing.'

' _I'm so glad you can come home this summer for a bit. You know I adore your father, but he's gotten this idea in his head that he's going to learn to play the drums, and well…'_

Jazmine giggled, 'Midlife crisis much? I'm happy about it too, mom.' Hearing the front door open and close, she sat up in bed just in time to see her roommate peek into her room and wave.

Waving back at Kenya, Jazmine cut her mom off. 'Sorry mom, I gotta run. My flight is at 8 am so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about picking me up.'

' _Don't be silly, your daddy will be there. Oh, I forgot to tell you-! '_

Jazmine cut her off, 'it's okay mom, we can talk about it tomorrow. Love you, bye!' Jazmine hung up and made her way to the kitchen where Kenya was putting away groceries. "Hey, how was work?"

Kenya rolled her eyes while placing a box of instant rice in the pantry, "Girl, do not even get me started. If I have to deal with Mr. Fields trying to look down my shirt one more time I'm going to HR."

"Or just tell Mrs. Fields," Jazmine piped in. They looked at each other, shuddered and burst into laughter. "That woman is a terror."

Jazmine moved to help with the groceries, putting some vegetables in the fridge. When she whipped around, Kenya was already eyeing her from across the island. "Nervous?"

She shook her head, "For what? It's just my family."

"Can't all be good memories though, going back there? And what if he's there?"

Jazmine shrugged, "Five years is a long time, and I'm over it. I'm a grown ass woman now and he's not gonna ruin going home for me. Besides there's no way he'll be there. He's off changing the world, one soapbox at a time or something."

"Riiight. I'm not saying I don't believe you, all I'm saying' is every guy who tries to holla doesn't get very far. So that's got to mean something. The heart wants what it wants."

Jazmine stood there worrying her lip for a moment, before Kenya added, "By the way you have half a hair brush in your hair. " Jazmine's hand shot up to her hair.

"I told you, girl, you can't brush your hair dry." Then she left the kitchen.

The next day, leaving the terminal with her bags slung over her shoulder, Jazmine found her dad waiting by the car almost immediately.

"Daddy!" As soon as she reached him she dropped her belongings and accepted his embrace.

Tom laughed as he rocked his daughter from side to side in a bear hug, "Hey baby. How was your flight?"

She released him and smiled, "Good but I'm ready to get home."

"Well alright then, let's go!" Tom grabbed her bags and put it in the trunk before they both climbed into the car.

The drive from the airport to Woodcrest was short and uneventful, except for when Usher came on the radio and Jazmine cranked it. She didn't miss the glare her dad threw her. When they finally reached their neighborhood, she saw Riley and Cindy shooting hoops in the Freeman's driveway. As soon as Tom parked she was out of the car.

"Go ahead, I got the bags. Just don't keep your mom waiting too long, she's excited to see you." Needing no more hesitation, she headed up to them.

"And I'm still stylin' on you! Which way am I gonna go?" Cindy taunted, dribbling the ball between her legs before faking Riley out.

"Aye, that shit ain't cute Cindy! You don't act like no girl."

Cindy scoffed and when Jazmine laughed Cindy turned to her. "Jazzy! When did you get back?"

"Just now. I see nothing's changed," Jazmine teased hugging Cindy.

"Nah, I'm still ballin' on him."

"Man, shut up. Hey Jazmine, whaddap? You still teaching little brats?

Jazmine shook her head, "At least those little brats can read and write. Can you?" Cindy guffawed.

"Real funny, nigga. I thought we was gonna be adults, but…"

"You know I'm playing, Riley. I missed you too." Jazmine ruffled his hair. "I like the mini fro."

Cindy spoke up, "So?"

Jazmine raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"How you feel about seeing Hu-"Riley's hand over Cindy's mouth shut her up real quick.

"Aye Jazmine, me and Cindy got some stuff to do, bye. See you at dinner tomorrow."

"Uh, okay. Bye…" She watched Riley drag Cindy off.

A day later Jazmine stood in her room, staring at pink walls covered in posters. Her parents hadn't touched a thing, and the nostalgia of it all took her back to memories from back then.

 _Huey was sitting at her desk. Jazmine was already bored with flipping through her magazine and had settled for hanging upside down off the bed, just studying her best friend in his somber element._

" _The Interesting Narrative of the Life of Ol-Ole-"_

" _Olaudah Equiano," Huey corrected her without looking up._

" _Well, what's it about?"_

" _Nothing you'd understand." Huey flipped the page._

 _Jazmine let out a huff and turned herself upright. She waited for Huey to look at her but he didn't; she was used to him ignoring her. She settled for playing with the zipper of her hoodie, knowing the 'zip' would eventually get to him._

 _When she heard the book snap shut, she looked up to meet his eyes and raised brow. Even though his face rarely gave anything away, she could always read his deep eyes like a book._

" _I'm not as stupid as you think I am, you know. Maybe I can't say deep proverbs or lead protests, but I'm not an idiot, Huey. I know things."_

 _Huey rolled his eyes. "Where is this coming from?"_

" _I'm just sick of you treating me like I'm dumb! You're always so mean. Cindy says I should just drop you, but I don't want to… You're my best friend. Aren't I yours?"_

 _She had taken to picking at her nails during her rant, and even though she heard him get up she was surprised to feel him sit next to her._

" _Jazmine."_

 _She still wouldn't look up at him._

" _Jaz…"_

 _Nothing._

" _Look I'm sorry, okay? I don't think you're stupid. Can we not do this?"_

" _Whatever, Huey."_

" _Would you stop? I don't. You're… you're Jazmine. You're probably the closest thing I have to a friend, okay?"_

" _Really?" A smile lit up her face._

 _He looked uncomfortable and let out a cough, "Uh, yeah. I guess."_

 _She couldn't contain a giggle and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away and saw the look on his face, she froze. A second later his face had already gone back to its usual stoic mask, but she knew what she saw in his eyes. She barely hesitated when she leaned up to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss. And he didn't push her away._

 _She leaned back, searching his face for any sign of anger or annoyance. None; he looked more shocked than anything. Embarrassed, she started to scoot further away from him until she felt his hand grab hers, stilling her. Before she could say anything, his hand was wrapped around the back of her neck gently pulling her back to him. She felt his soft lips against hers once again, but this time he was in control. Feeling his lips massage against hers, and the way they pressed until her mouth opened to accept him was too much for her. The soft moan she let out seemed to wake something up in Huey. His eyes shot open and he jerked away from her before all together scrambling off the bed._

" _That shouldn't have happened." How could he look so calm when she felt like she was on fire?_

 _Completely reverted to indifference again, he only stopped to get his book before leaving without a word._

That was the year before he broke her heart. They had been seventeen and that had been Jazmine's first kiss. If she thought things would change after that, they didn't. Huey still ignored her in the halls at school, and the one time she mentioned the kiss on their walk home he stormed off. She learned pretty quickly not to bring it up again.

It was funny in a way; the one person she wanted to forget about was the one who starred in most of her memories. Ever since he moved to Woodcrest when she was ten, he commanded her attention. She adored him, wanted so badly to be his friend. She didn't notice his irritation with her 'childish ways', which carried on into their teenage years. She still got mad at how stupid she had been back then. She spent her childhood chasing after a boy who thought she was the most annoying person in the world.

Hearing her mom call for her, she shut off the light in her room and headed downstairs. _Time for dinner with the Freemans._

"Well, if it ain't the little half and half come home to grace us with her presence." She rolled her eyes and turned around to the gruff voice and was met to meet one good eye.

"Hi Uncle Ruckus."

"Ruckus, who the hell let you in this house?!"

As she listened to Mr. Freeman and Uncle Ruckus' bickering, she took her seat at the table next to a quieter than usual Cindy.

"So you and Riley, you a couple now?"

Riley spoke up from across Cindy. "If she wanna have the honor of being Reezy's girlfriend she's goin' have to start acting like it."

Cincy piped up, "Boy bye, ain't nobody trying to be your girlfriend."

"You tell him cutie pie, Riley ain't good enough for you anyway." Robert had finally given up on trying to kick Uncle Ruckus out and took his place.

"Grandad!"

The conversation was flowing, and everyone had begun digging into the food. Uncle Ruckus was telling an uncomfortable Tom why slavery should be reinstated. Jaz kept trying to talk to Cindy but it seemed like she was dogging her, so she talked to Riley instead. Her ears tuned in halfway through a conversation her mother and Mr. Freeman were having.

"Is he on his way?"

"He should be here any minute."

"Who?"

"That boy didn't even help with dinner. Said he needed to clear his mind, and took off. He's been back four days already, and I rarely see him."

"Who?"

"Four days?" Tom asked. "We haven't seen him yet."

"Yup, drove all the way here too. It would've been easier to fly in, but he's still on a domestic terrorist list." She noticed Cindy was shifting in her seat.

"I saw the lil nigga last night, standing outside yo house, Tom. I think he was gonna steal something."

Robert snapped, "Shut up Ruckus."

"Who?" Jazmine persisted. She didn't like this. And she think she knew exactly who.

"You know, he almost wasn't going to come. It wasn't until I mentioned Jaz was coming home that he agreed."

"I haven't told her yet, I wanted her to be surprised. They used to be so close." Sarah said excitedly.

"WHO?" She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

They all turned to look at her but before anyone could speak front door slammed.

Sarah chimed in, "Oh, he's here! Jazmine, we have a surprise for you!" at the same time Cindy finally broke, "Jazzy, I'm so sorry. Riley wouldn't let me tell you!"

Riley shouted "Snitch!" while a confused Sarah asked, "Sorry?"

Jazmine didn't say a word. She heard the footsteps carry from the front door to the kitchen. As soon as he rounded the corner she froze.

 _Huey._

He had definitely grown up but he was still Huey. She would recognize him blindfolded; he still had that effect on her. Man that pissed her off.

She sat back down heavily in her seat and stared dazedly. His piercing eyes stared back. _What do you say after five years of no contact? You suck?_

"Hello." His deep baritone shook her out of her stupor. _Hello works too I guess._

"Hello," she mumbled.

Although no one besides the four youngest knew what had happened between them, it was pretty obvious now this wasn't going to be a happy reunion. Robert ushered Huey into a seat which was directly across from her, and when she met her mother's questioning eyes she shook her head as if to say ' _later_.'

After a few moments of eating in uncomfortable silence Tom jumpstarted the conversation. "Huey, we had no idea you were even back. How are you, son?"

"I'm good, Mr. Dubois."

"What have you been doing with yourself? We haven't seen you in, what's it been Sarah? Three years?"

"Two years ago I started up an organization called Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression; AFRO. We're based out of Missouri. We fight the everyday injustice that black people face, living in a society that was designed to keep them down. I also write for the local paper."

"Blah, blah, blah. Nigga, you boring," Riley chimed in and Uncle Ruckus made some comment about how the black people need to be kept down by the white man for their own good.

Sarah leaned over to speak to Jazmine. "I saw Mrs. Harvey at the grocery store the other day. She said her son is studying to be a lawyer in California, isn't that great? You remember Wallace, right?"

She nodded the affirmative. Huey probably remembered him too.

 _It had been a week before prom, so close to graduation. Jazmine found Huey at his locker reading something. She ran to him, and would've slid right into the locker door if he hadn't been there to stop her. "Can you believe it? He asked me, Huey! All those girls after him and he picked me."_

" _What?"_

" _Wallace asked me to prom and I said yes!" She did a celebratory booty shake._

 _Seeing some boys eyeing her from the hall he stepped in front of her, blocking their view. "Enough, Jazmine." He sounded angry._

 _She straightened, "What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing. Congratulations." He slammed his locker door and walked off._

 _What the hell? She didn't expect him to jump up and down with her but why was he mad? It's not like he was ever going to ask her. She brought up prom once and he told her it was a stupid tradition created for people to play dress up and make fools of themselves. But, it was important to her. He should be happy for her. Besides, sure Wallace was cute and nice, but Huey had her heart. He just wouldn't acknowledge or accept it. So what if she was going to prom with Wallace? She deserved some fun before graduation. Not letting this ruin her day, she ran off to class considering dress options._

"You know Huey, Jazmine became a teacher."

Jazmine had been lost in that memory, but when she heard her name her head shot up.

Uncle Ruckus would not shut up. "Lovely of those white folks to give you a chance to mold their children's minds into great white leaders."

"Actually, she teaches in Chicago. In Huey and Riley's old neighborhood."

Jazmine looked up to find Huey staring right at her. "Really?' he asked her. She shrugged. "That's great, Jaz."

She cleared her throat and pushed her chair out and moved to give Mr. Freeman a kiss on the cheek. "Dinner was great, thank you. I think I'm actually gonna head home first though. Have to finish unpacking."

Cindy jumped up as well. "I'll walk with you."

As soon as they were out of the house, Cindy began. "I am so sorry, Jazmine. I wanted to tell you; I tried. Riley said Huey didn't want you to know, though."

Jazmine scoffed, "Fuck Huey."

"You gotta believe me. You're my girl, I wouldn't play you like that. I think it's messed up how they sprung it on you."

"When they reached her front door she turned to Cindy, "I know, Cin. I'm not mad at you. I won't let this get to me. He can do his thing and I'll do mine; and we'll never have to run into each other. I'll be gone in a few weeks anyway."

"Man, I couldn't imagine sitting across from Riley if he broke my heart like that. That shit sucks."

"Thank you," Jazmine said sarcastically.

Cindy backpedaled, "I just mean I'm proud of you for being the bigger person and shit."

"Yeah, well." She sighed.

She waited until Cindy left to have her panic attack. She leaned against the front door for support while she considered her options. Her first thought was to get the first flight back to Chicago, rent a car if she had to. But that would crush her parents. This was just like Huey; making all these moves not caring how it affects others. He had been like this from the day they met, but she had loved him regardless. Had been in love with him since they were thirteen so it hadn't mattered to her. Until it turned on her in the worst way.

 _Four nights later, wrapping a towel around herself as she climbed out of the shower she heard a crash in her bedroom. Running to see what it was, she saw Huey dusting himself off in front of her now open window. "Huey, I have a door."_

" _I didn't think your parents would approve."_

 _She didn't bother to tell them they were out of town for the week visiting her great aunt. "They've never had a problem with it before," she countered. "I think they know by now you have zero interest in me."_

 _He cleared his throat, "Right well, I didn't want them to know I'm here. We need to talk."_

" _Okay…" She walked over to sit at her desk while he sat on the edge of her bed; elbows resting on knees facing her but glaring at the prom dress hanging from her closet door. He seemed to be contemplating something._

 _They sat like this for two minutes before she got fed up. As she opened her mouth to tell him so he blurted out, "Don't go to prom with Wallace."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I know you heard me. Can you please put some clothes on?"_

 _She ignored that. If this wasn't the stupidest- "Why?! Am I supposed to sit at home with you on prom night while you ignore me and plan another prison breakout? No thank you."_

 _He didn't say anything._

" _Huey come on, what is this? I know you don't like prom, but you know how much this means to me. This is my last chance to really see everyone before we go our separate ways."_

" _Then go with me."_

 _She laughed. "Good one."_

 _Blink._

" _Oh. You're serious."_

 _Blink._

" _Can you explain this to me? I'm not here for games, Huey. Are you doing this because you're worried Wallace might try something? I'm not a kid and I don't need a big brother. I can handle my own." At that the frustration he was hiding very well broke to the surface and he began pacing her room._

" _No. It isn't that. Just go with me, okay?"_

" _No! I want to go with someone who wants to be there with me! Not a negative Nancy who could care less if I was the-"_

 _Next thing she knew, he had yanked her from her seat into his arms and was kissing her. It had been a year since their first and only kiss, and all she could think was 'finally.' Her eyes slid closed while he maneuvered her until her back was facing the bed. Using the pressure of his lips and hands he guided her backward until she fell, the mattress catching her fall. She felt his tongue rub against her bottom lip, asking for permission and her eyes popped open. 'That's different.' She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in, the passion of their kiss consuming her until she was all caught up in him. When he finally pulled away, he was just as out of breath as her and she felt a stab of pride._

 _He looked into her eyes, "I want to go with you. I want you with me."_

 _Biting her lip and letting out her nervous giggle that made him smile a bit she whispered, "Okay."_

 _He grabbed her hand and kissed it before returning to her lips, eventually making his way down to her neck and collarbone._

" _Is this okay?"_

 _She nodded before realizing he couldn't see the motion. "Yes," she sighed._

 _She felt his gentle hands running down her body and she thought 'please.' She must have said it out loud because with no hesitation he made quick work of her towel, placing kisses all down her body before reaching her center._

 _The first touch of his tongue to her core made her gasp and pull away, but Huey's grasp on her thighs wouldn't allow it. He took it slow, studying her sounds and reactions. Her hands went to his fro and tugged gently, pushing him away then pulling him back and it was all the encouragement he needed. He folded her legs over so she was completely exposed to him, before diving back in like a man starved. The more she moaned the more he ravaged her and when he was he was finished she laid there, legs shaking._

" _Oh my God," she panted out._

" _We're nowhere near done."_

 _She didn't notice until he was making his way slowly back up her body that he had undressed as well._

" _Jaz, are you sure you want this?"_

" _Please" she breathed, "I love you."_

 _Rolling the condom on and climbing over her, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before gripping her hips. "I'll go slowly," he whispered._

 _It wasn't painful exactly, she felt a pinch and then a feeling of fullness. He hovered over her peppering her with kisses but not moving, allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few moments of him inside of her she was ready, but he still wouldn't budge. It wasn't until she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper that he let out a groan._

" _I love you," she whispered again, kissing his shoulder._

 _His thrusts felt so good, she never wanted it to end. She felt every inch, rubbing inside of her, making her shiver. When the feeling began to intensify and she couldn't contain her moans, he covered her mouth with his._

 _He whispered loving things into her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was. When she felt his grip on her tighten and his grunts increase it pushed her over the edge. When she peaked she only managed to cry out one thing "Huey!" and earned a groan of "Baby!" in reply. As she was falling asleep in his arms later her last thought was 'but he didn't say he loved me back.'_

 _When she had woken up the next day deliciously sore, he was already gone. She lazily stretched in bed before setting out to get ready for school._

 _She knew the first thing she had to do was find Wallace and tell him; it was only fair. He took it really well, but she knew he would. When she brought up the girls dying to go with him, they both laughed. Then she looked for Huey. She found Riley instead, and she could barely get him to break away from his make out session with Cindy to say that Huey skipped today. She ran to the Freeman house after school, only to be told by Mr. Freeman that Huey was out. Seeing her dejected expression, he gave her a look of sympathy._

" _Come back later, cutie pie. Maybe he'll be here then."_

 _He wasn't._

 _When she finally saw him the day before prom, and she was freaking out. She sat down next to him at their tree, and while he looked down at the town she looked at him.  
'Where have you been?"_

' _Around.'_

' _That's it? Around? Did I do something wrong?'_

 _At that, he sighed and gave a little. 'No, Jaz. How are you…feeling?'_

 _She instantly got shy. 'I'm okay. I was a little sore at first but it's okay now.'_

 _She perked up, 'But Huey we need to talk about prom! It's tomorrow. You have a tux, right? Are we renting a limo? Because I don't mind taking your grandad's car.'_

' _Whoa, slow down. I'll…uh get a limo. I'll meet you in front of your house at 7.'_

 _She was too caught up in her own excitement to catch the lie in his voice._

She banged her head against the door, trying to shake away the feelings that always accompanied these memories.

"Fuck Huey," she grumbled again.

 _She wanted it all to be perfect. She had the perfect dress, she was going with the guy she loved and it was going to be a perfect night. She was a bit sad her mom wasn't there to help her, but she thought she had done pretty well. She'd picked out a_ _beautiful lavender chiffon dress that flowed to the floor around her. She had even left her hair in a twist out all day to make her curls more manageable in its updo; Huey would've murdered her if she had straightened it. He was already late, but she tried to be patient. That lasted about five minutes and when Huey's phone was going straight to voicemail she got nervous._

' _Huey, where are you? Call me back.'_

' _Huey, I'm getting really worried. Is everything okay?'_

' _It's me again. Please call me back.'_ _She ran over to the Freeman house, ringing the doorbell over and over._

 _Riley opened the door looking irritated._ " _What nigga?! Damn, nice dress."_

" _Riley, where is Huey? He was supposed to come get me almost an hour ago." She followed him as he walked back to the living room._

" _You tell me, nigga. He left a letter for Grandad saying he was leaving and not to look for him."_

" _He's… gone?"_

" _Yeah, he ain't tell you? He been talking about joining some Black Panther type shit ever since he graduated early. Some dumb shit about fighting persecution and finding himself. I guess he finally did it."_

 _Graduated early… Seems like there's a lot Huey had been hiding from her._

" _No, there's no way…he wouldn't just do that," she denied._

" _Well I'm tellin' you, he gone. That selfish nigga left me all alone to do all the chores too." Seeing Jazmine's eyes fill up with tears and her lip quiver, Riley stopped. "Aw man, don't cry. That nigga gay anyway, you know you didn't like him. I'm the better brother." When the dam broke and she let out a wail, he jumped back. "Oh shit!" Leaving her to cry, he ran off to call Cindy._

 _Twenty minutes later, Cindy ran into the house to find a sobbing Jazmine on the couch and a wary Riley sitting next to her. She shoved him. "Nigga, move."_

" _Gladly. Help yo best friend, I can't take all this crying."_

 _It took Jazmine all of two seconds to fall into Cindy's arms, trying to explain what happened through the tears. From what she could piece together, Huey had asked her to prom, taken her virginity and then stood her up and skipped town. The glare she threw a shocked Riley could've killed a man, and he shrugged defensively. "Yo, I swear I didn't know!"_

She remembered she'd spent the week after graduation in denial, swearing it was a misunderstanding and that he would return. It wasn't until Robert let her read the letter that she accepted the truth; Huey wasn't coming back. She made Cindy and Riley swear they'd never tell Mr. Freeman and her parents what had happened. When asked if she ever heard from Huey, she claimed they just drifted apart. Then she set out to grow up and get over Huey Freeman. As soon as summer was over she was out of the state and at school. Now here she was, staying two doors down from him again.

When she felt the vibrations from a knock on the door, it startled her out of her thoughts. She opened it without thinking and once again, Huey was right there.

She would've said he almost looked nervous but she knew better. He had no feelings. Then she noticed his extended hand that was holding her cellphone.

"You left your phone."

She quickly snatched it from him and went to close the door, ready for this interaction to be over when something stopped the door. She glared at the offending foot Huey had placed and then glared at him.

"Listen, hold up. Jaz, can we talk?"

 _You're five years too late nigga,_ she thought. She was already emotionally exhausted from this day and being around him for even a short period of time brought all the hurt and anger she'd kept tucked away for so long to the surface. He didn't get to decide when they talked. Before she even registered what she was doing, she had wound her arm back and clocked him in the face. That sure as shit moved his foot and she used that opportunity to slam the door and lock it.

She heard him outside cursing, "Ow damn it, Jazmine!" as she marched up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. All rights go to the rightful owners._

 _AN: Oh my Godddd, chapter two. This chapter is a little bit shorter because I was working hard to get it done._ _I was super excited about the feedback I got from people, and I love that you all enjoy my story. Thank you all so much!_ _I love me some Juey, and I love me some drama but this story is shaping up to be more dramatic than even I thought, lol._ _It's been a struggle writing Huey so far, because he's got some serious explaining to do. I want to create an apologetic Huey who is still true to his character._ _Again, any feedback would be much appreciated and I hope this chapter good!_

* * *

Jazmine had been back for a grand total of four days and each day was hotter than the first. She was lounging on front stoop of the Dubois house with Cindy sitting a step below her. They were watching Riley's hilarious attempts to bust open the fire hydrant, while the neighborhood kids were cheering him on. Besides Uncle Ruckus speeding past in an ice cream truck a few minutes earlier the day had been uneventful so far.

"Why is it so hot?" Cindy wailed.

Ignoring Cindy's grumbling she pondered out loud, "How many jobs does Ruckus even have?"

"It's like that hot that makes you wanna die."

Jazmine continued, "And on top of that, how you gonna let a one eyed crazy man drive an ice cream truck through neighborhoods full of kids? This town is too much."

Cindy screamed at Riley to hurry up. "Speaking of too much, I heard you put the smack down on Huey though. Dang Apollo Creed! Feel better?'

Jazmine didn't even try to hide the grin on her face, "A little. Maybe he'll leave now."

"I don't know Jaz, I don't think he's going anywhere. You should have seen it, he couldn't take his eyes off of you the other night."

He'd been watching her?

She chose to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the idea of him watching her. She wasn't that little girl desperate for his attention anymore. "He was probably just afraid I'd throw a chair at him. I wish I'd thought of it."

Cindy leaned back on Jazmine's knees to peer up at her. "And he hasn't apologized or nothing?"

Jazmine shook her head. "I won't let him close enough to try but I can guarantee he has no intention of it. He probably thought I ceased to exist the minute he left town and that he has no reason to apologize. It's Huey's world; we all just live in it." She blew a stray curl out of her face. "But I'm not bitter or anything," she added on quickly.  
"You know I'm always on yo team. He hurt both you and Riley when he left, even if Riley ain't goin admit it. That's his big brother. You know they barely heard from him in all these years? Like damn, call your family on Christmas!" Cindy was ranting. "I got love for Huey but that's just selfish."

Jazmine smiled at how protective she was of Riley. It was clear she had feelings for him, and Riley would be an idiot to not love Cindy. Now they both just needed to realize it.

"I'm just glad Riley had you around to keep him honest," Jazmine added teasingly as if he wasn't committing a small crime at that very moment.

Still watching Riley and letting out a snort when he started kicking and yelling at the hydrant Cindy responded, "It's a rough job but someone's got to do it."

Jazmine smiled. She truly loved Cindy. She had been her day one, always there when Huey would rather overlook her. They had both known what it was like to be disregarded by a Freeman. Plus it was always so easy, Jazmine had never had to worry about saying the right thing or looking cool with Cindy because Cindy gave no fucks; rough around the edges but a genuinely good and loyal girl.

Despite the heat, she hugged Cindy from behind and they stayed that way for a minute. When a shadow loomed over them and blocked the sun they both looked up.

"Hey Huey." Cindy spoke up first.

"Hey Cindy." He was staring directly at Jazmine though and it was making her uncomfortable.

Not wanting him to have the upper hand in this battle of wills he had no idea he was a part of, Jazmine settled on being antagonistic. "How's your face?"

He seemed amused and didn't break his gaze. "Fine, thanks. No complaints." He carried on, "it's hot right? If only someone would set up a lemonade stand or something."

She knew exactly what he was referring to. If he thought bringing up childhood memories was gonna soften her up… he was right. _Ugh!_

Annoyed that he was still coming around her and annoyed that he could upset her so easily she stood up and headed to the garage. "Riley, I'm getting you some damn tools!"

When Huey turned and seemed to be about to trail after her Cindy intervened.

"Pause." He did.

"Turn around." He did.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Boy don't play dumb, I am not the one. Explain why I shouldn't whoop your ass. Explain why you think you can just come back after five years of being MIA and follow after her like a puppy dog."

He sat down next to her. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to make amends?"

Cindy shrugged. "Not really. Make amends or pretend it never happened?"

Jazmine ran out of the garage towards Riley with a wrench almost half her size and Cindy watched Huey watching her.

When he caught Cindy's stare he got tense. Too bad. "Of course it happened."

He sighed heavily and continued, "I fucked up so bad. I knew it as soon as I left. I never wanted to hurt her."

"You left before you even got to see the consequences of yo damn actions. I'm gonna level with you right now. It was bad. Jazzy was messed up. "

She could hear Jazmine playing with the neighborhood kids, which bought her more time to grill Huey.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "And your brother? He didn't cry, his underdeveloped ass. But he was hurt."

She wasn't stopping there. "Jazmine worshipped you, Freeman. You think she just shed a couple tears and moved on? I held that girl for weeks, nigga; weeks while she cried over you. That was a profound hurt and it's still there. You can't just force your way back in. You need to prove yoself. Earn that trust."

He nodded with his head in his hands. "I know..."

Cindy shook her head. She pitied him, oddly enough. "You don't deserve her but do you love her?" Cindy demanded.

He didn't know what love was let alone how to give love. He said as much.

Hearing the cheers of triumph from the neighborhood kids and the sweet sound of Jazmine's laughter they looked up to see the fire hydrant gushing water.

"I care about her more than anything. I always have, I could just never show it."

"Yes!" Cindy exclaimed, already distracted by the sight of the cold water. She gave him a pat on the back and stood up. "Prove it then, nigga." With that she ran to the others.

He sat there for a moment, watching the people who mattered the most laughing and playing and it took him back to the old days. He had missed out on so much time by being an idiot. He walked back to the Freeman house, contemplating. Jazmine looked up from the group just in time to see Huey disappear into his house. The reactive disappointment she felt wasn't because he had left. Definitely not.

After they were cooled off and exhausted, Riley and the kids headed home, while Jazmine and Cindy were sprawled back on her porch in peaceful silence. Then, they heard an uproar coming from the Freeman house. Standing up and leaning over the side of the porch to get a better look Cindy said, "Yo that's Riley!"

Jazmine stayed silent but mirrored Cindy, straining to hear what was happening.

She heard 'Man, fuck you!' and then with the sound of the front door open and close, there was Riley. In rare form, he looked genuinely upset. Seconds later, as he began to descend the steps Huey came outside as well. Always being the epitome of composed, he didn't have to raise his voice to get Riley to stop in his tracks.

Whatever he said must've been the wrong thing, because Riley turned around and shoved Huey against the door. The girls heard 'Man, don't nobody need you! Just leave, nigga!'

Huey was speaking again but they couldn't hear a word he was saying. All of a sudden, Riley seemed to deflate and he let Huey go.

"I don't think we should be spying," Jazmine finally said but as she spoke up the Freeman boys both trudged back into the house.

She had been used to them bickering as kids, but this seemed different. The girls looked at each other wide eyed before Cindy sheepishly suggested, "Maybe this is good for them?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Jazmine sighed and rubbed her temples. "He can't just do this; come back and uproot our lives like this. It isn't fair."

"Jaz, maybe I'm out of line. I can't imagine how bad he hurt you. But maybe, if you want this to go away…talk to him?

The look Jazmine gave her was priceless.

"Yo, listen! Not for him, but for you. You never got, what's that shit called? Closure! Maybe this is what you need. Just something to think about."

When Cindy left a few minutes later Jazmine was still considering what she said. After Jazmine had finished telling her mother the abridged version of events (just to save herself some embarrassment and tears), she told her mom what Cindy had said. Her mother conceded that Cindy had a point and Jazmine was starting to agree. Jazmine just didn't think she was ready for it yet.

Yeah, definitely not ready. As she tossed and turned in bed later that night she had convinced herself Cindy was crazy. There was no way talking to Huey was going to help her. Now if only she could put the idea out of her mind.

This trip home was not turning out the way she wanted at all. It was forcing her to acknowledge feelings she had long since buried. Partially because she didn't want to feel this way, and partially because she was ashamed of herself for feeling this way. What kind of woman is in love with a man who belittled her at every turn from a young age, who took her for granted, who took advantage of her love and then threw her away like garbage? What kind of woman loves a man like that? _Her_. She could finally admit it; after all these years she still loved him. A part of her always would. But it didn't mean she was gonna lay down and roll over for him. She had pride. She had significance. She had fucking feelings. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be the girl based her self-worth off of someone else. She had done that the first time; made Huey her whole world. When he had left her world had crumbled. She hadn't had a clue who she was without him, and it took her a really long time to find herself. She couldn't just throw that away now. But when she remembered the real Huey, it was hard to hang onto the hate. The Huey who lead a protest to get her out of a child labor endorsing lemonade stand, the little boy who let her and her family in when he thought the end of the world was nigh. The boy who helped her love herself.

 _She never wanted to show her face at school again! As a thirteen year old Jazmine sat under the big oak tree she plotted her escape from Woodcrest._

" _I'll run away to Alaska! I'll be the world's best dolphin trainer and no one will ever make fun of me again!" she said to herself out loud._

" _There aren't any dolphins in Alaska, Jazmine."_

 _She turned around, startled. "Oh, hi Huey." Then she went back to pouting, slumped against the tree._

 _He sank down next to her and replied, 'Hi Jazmine. What's wrong now?"_

" _The girls at school were making fun of me because of my hair. I can't control that! I've always had hair like this. They said a bird's nest could be in there and I'd never know."_

 _She teared up, "I hate my hair. Hate it, I hate it. I wish it was straight like the other girls. They look so beautiful, and I bet they never have to spend a whole day washing it. It just isn't fair. I want to be beautiful too."_

" _You're stupid. You are beautiful."_

 _She shook her head, feeling her stupid afro ponytail shake with the motion. "No, I'm not. Not like them."_

" _No, not beautiful like them," he snapped, already fed up with the conversation. "Beautiful like you. You can never be anyone but you but no one will ever be like you."_

 _She stared up at him wide eyed. "You really think so, Huey?"_

" _Yes. Your hair…it's a part of you. It represents you. It's soft, wild, fun and sometimes difficult. Just. Like. You." Jasmine giggled._

" _Someday girls are gonna want to kill for your hair, so never hate any part of yourself. You're perfect. Embrace it." Trying to hide the pink tinge of his cheeks he got up and walked down the hill, leaving Jazmine to mull over his words._

She had so many memories of him being that boy she fell for, it was hard to reconcile that with the man who abandoned her. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She threw a look at the clock. _It's only 1 AM?_ Accepting there was no way she'd be sleeping for a while yet she climbed out of bed. Despite the heat from the day, there was still a wonderful summer breeze coming from the window she'd left open. Leaning against the windowsill to enjoy the nighttime weather, movement caught her eye.

There Huey was, standing outside her house like a total creep. Barely stopping to slide on a pair of sneakers she slinked down the stairs quietly as to not wake her parents. _Okay this needs to stop,_ she thought. She stomped down her walk way where he was already waiting for her; his hands in the pockets of his unnecessary coat.

"Enough!" Jazmine hissed when she reached him. "Are you kidding me? Can't I do anything without seeing you?"

She continued in a harsh whisper, "Ruckus was right after all! Exactly how many times have you done this? Are you stalking me?"

"No I am not stalking you," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Does that question bother you? You've standing outside my house in the middle of the night and you don't see a problem?" Her voice was beginning to get louder but she didn't even care.

He didn't say anything.

"It's fucking weird, Huey!"

"I can explain." he looked back at her house to make sure her parents hadn't woken up. "I just like being here. It helps me think, helps me feel closer to you."

"That is not any less weird!"

He sighed. "Can we please go somewhere and talk?"

When she opened her mouth to say she wasn't going anywhere with him he added on, "Just right down to block. To our old spot."

Cindy's mention of closure replayed in her head.

She nodded reluctantly and made her way down the sidewalk. A second later he fell into step beside her and she sped up so they weren't walking in unison. _I can be petty all I want._ She hadn't been to this tree since the day before prom. The look he threw her way said he was thinking the same thing.

"Just tell me what you want Huey. It's late."

He took a deep breath and took a step towards her.

"I don't know where to start… I just want you back in my life."

 _He'll never apologize and this is a waste of my time._ When she turned to leave, she was jerked back around straight into Huey's embrace. She immediately tensed up, but was too surprised to think to push him off.

"I'm sorry, Jaz. I'm so fucking sorry," she heard him whisper into her ear.

She was tired of fighting. The tears quickly welled up and she whispered back, "I just want to know why. How could you do that to me?"

He sighed, placing a kiss to her temple which she allowed. "I had been planning to leave for a while, just not the way I did. I'd always wanted a different life for Riley and me. Even at a young age I had this idea of how life should be. I made a promise to myself that I would dedicate my life to standing up for the weak and fighting injustice, even at the expense of my happiness. It was never a problem, because I never had anything tying me to this place. Not really."

He continued, "Until I had you. When I first met you, your personality was just so…much. But even then I had a soft spot for you. You were this excitable, bubbly girl who only wanted to see the very best in the world; even if it meant blinding yourself to how bad it could be. As much as that angered me there was a part of me that envied you, cherished you. You made me want to be a part of your world; to be a reason you smiled. I was constantly struggling between the idea that I could be happy and the idea that I needed to be a part of the change the world needs. But as we got older, no matter how hard I fought it I always came back to you."

She was shocked. He never gave anything away with her. She had no idea he had felt this way back then. "Huey..."

"Please, let me finish," he rushed out. "Five years ago, I sat right here under this tree. There had been story after story about unarmed black men being slain, about the riots and protests. It was beating everyone down and I just thought to myself 'Maybe I'm too young to know what the world is supposed to be… but it's not supposed to be this. It can't be this.' I knew I had to do something."

He let go of Jazmine to look down into her eyes, "You'll never know how hard it was, leaving you."

 _What?_ She pushed him away not ungently.

"I'm so sorry that was hard for _you,_ Huey. I can't imagine how _you_ felt."

She went to lean against the tree, wiping away her tears. "It's a beautiful story. Heartbreaking. But it doesn't answer my questions. Why ask me to prom, why sleep with me knowing you weren't going to stay? Were you ever planning to show up?"

He sank down the tree, sitting by her feet. "Because I was weak. I had spent so long fighting it, pushing you away. When you told me Wallace asked you to prom… When I heard him bragging to his friends about it, I decided if I had to give you up," he took a deep breath. "If I had to give you up I wanted to share something beautiful with you. I wanted to be the one who walked into prom with you." The emotion in his voice caught her off guard. "I didn't intend for it to happen but we made love that night and it was so perfect it scared me, Jazmine. I started thinking there was no way I could leave. So I ran… distanced myself from you. I had the tux and everything, but then that day I knew I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you. So I decided it would be easier for us both if I just left."

"That wasn't your decision to make. I deserved more." She shook her head. "You want to know the worst part? It isn't that you stood me up. You were my best friend, Huey. I thought I was yours. And you just threw that away. You threw me away like I was nothing."

He stood up again and when he spoke she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "You have never been and never will be nothing to me, Jazmine DuBois. I never once forgot about you. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove myself; to get my friend back. Please?"

She didn't know what to do. The idea of trusting him again was terrifying. "I don't know if I can…"

"Believe me when I say I'll never give you a reason to doubt me again."

She bit her lip and sighed. "This is a lot. I never thought I'd see you again, I never thought I'd want to… I need some time to think."

He nodded and she left him there at the top of the hill.


End file.
